Tia Riddle
by Tayariddle
Summary: The death eaters have taken over Hogwarts and Tia Potter(Harry's twin) is not going to sit down and be quite like a good little girl. Will her father find her out? What will happen when she stands up to a school full of death eaters?
1. Hogwarts without Harry?

Hi my name is Tia Riddle. I am, as you guessed, the daughter of Voldemort. I was not raised as such, however. Most people know me as Tia Potter. My mother was Bellatrix Lestranges sister. No one ever talked about her. She was kept hidden because she was to give the dark lord his heir. Well guess what. A week after I was born she ran off to the Order of the Pheonix with me. She told Dumbledore she wanted me protected. He said he would place me in a home with a family in the order. The best part? Harry Potter and I happen to share a birthday. That means we were easily disguisable as twins. James and Lily happily took me in and planned to raise me as their own daughter. The night Voldemort came to the house I was already asleep. I had been sick so Lily put me to bed early. Voldemort(my father) failed to notice that there was another baby in the room. When Hagrid came he took both Harry and I to live with our Aunt and Uncle. I continued to fight along side Harry. Somehow we both ended up in the Triwizard tournament even. In the graveyard we both watched my father come back to life. The crazy thing is that Voldemort has no idea who I am. To him I am Tia Potter. The only people who know who I am are the order, the weasley children, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.  
It is the end of August. Harry and I talked it over. He plans to go after the horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. I am going to stay at Hogwarts to help ginny, Neville, and Luna. It has only been a week since they disappeared during Bill and Fluer's wedding and I already miss him. Tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts and I am nervous to see what awaits us.  
I was woken up at 6am by Ginny who was already dressed and heading down to breakfast. I groggily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I threw on my t-shirt and jeans, combed my hair which was a tangled mess, and then headed back to the room. I grabbed my shoes and threw them on as well. Glancing in the mirror one last time I headed down the stairs.  
"Look who it is! Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Teased Fred. "Oh shut up." I grumbled back. "oh, someone is in a mood." "Hm, I can't imagine why. It's not like I'm heading to a school run by death eaters or anything!" "You don't need to worry. We know you'll give em a run for their money. After all you are Harry's sis." George elbowed me cheerfully and we settled into eating with a disoproving look from . "I don't like that kind of talk you three. The girls need to be careful. Who knows what will happen if they do something stupid." "We know. We'll be careful, mum." Said Ginny, but she winked at me.  
When we got to the train station I noticed it was not nearly as full of students and parents, yet twice as full of death eaters and ministry(which may as well be death eaters now). We loaded our stuff on hurridly and said good bye to the older Weasleys. Ginny and I found Neville and Luna already in a compartment of their own. "Hello," I said. I tried to sound cheerful, but I fell short. Everything just felt wrong without Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Hello," they chorused back. We didn't talk most of the ride. We were all too anxious. I was almost asleep when I heard the compartment door open. I looked up to a rather unfortunate sight. Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crab and Goyle, stood in the doorway.  
"Well, what do we have here? A bunch of losers! Feeling lost without Potty? Oh, that's right you've got little miss Potter wanna be. Gonna try and be the hero like your brother this year Potter?" I glared at him. "Oh, shut up Malfoy. The only losers here are you and your cronies. Harry is twice the person you'll ever be." He just laughed. "We'll see and just a warning, talking like that will get you into trouble that you don't want to be in this year." With that he shut the door and strold off. "I'm not scared," I yelled after him, but he likely didn't here excited the train and were ushered into a line. It seemed that they were looking for muggleborns. When the line reached myself and the others I suddenly felt nervous. When I told him my name would they take me away? I had already seen a few muggleborns hauled off. I wasn't a muggleborn, but I was the twin sister of the most wanted wizard in Britain. "Next," I heard the woman I believed to be Alecto Carrow call. I stepped forward. "Tia Potter."  
Alecto looked up from her clipboard. I tried to smile at her. "Potter, is it. Harry Potters twin sister, correct?" I nodded. "Yes." "Did I hear Potter?" A male voice spoke. I turned to see Amucus Carrow heading toward us. "Yes," replied Alecto. "It seems Potter's sister has returned to Hogwarts even though her brother has not." Amucus looked me up and down. "Interesting. Would you be willing to see me in my office after the feast for a few moments,..." I put on a fake smile. "Tia. I would, but shouldn't I be helping the younger children? I am head girl(a title I was still proud to hold even in the current state of Hogwarts)." "I won't keep you long and then you can return to your duties. I'm sure the prefects can take care of things until then." I gave up. "As you wish, professor."  
"Very good. I must say, for Potters sister, you seem to have a bit more respect for your betters." I practically had to laugh. Oh, if he only knew. He would learn in time. I could see Ginny holding in a laugh out of the corner of my eye. "Perhaps." I simply said and continued forward. I waited to get into a carriage until I was joined by Ginny, Neville, and Luna. "Wow, now that was impressive. You are such a butt kisser, Tia." I smiled proudly. "Only for now. Wait till they see the real Tia Potter!" Neville spoke next. "So are you actually going to go tonight? You know what they probably want." I nodded. "They probably want to know where Harry is and think that I must know. I will simply do some more 'butt kissing'." I flashed a sweet smile and we all laughed. If there was one thing I was good at it was persuasion and charm. I had pretty good looks which helped when trying to persuade, but I was also born with mad acting skills. I just hoped that they worked on death eaters, too.


	2. Pro Butt-kisser?

The sorting started and I couldn't have cared less. A few went to Slytherin. "Future death eaters." I muttered to the others, who laughed quietly. I heard a name I recognized and looked up to see Colin Creeveys little brother, Devin. He was sorted into Gryffindor and we all stood and clapped. I had a hard time being happy for him. I was glad he was with us, but being in Gryffindor meant you had a target on your back. "Hello Devin," I said when he sat down. "I'm Tia Potter, head girl. This is Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. They're the prefects for Gryffindor. If you need anything just ask one of us. I'm so glad your in Gryfindor. Your Colin's little brother right?" He smiled widely. It was apparent that the death eater presence had not put a damper on his day. Oh, to be young and childish. "Yeah, I think he's somewhere farther down on the table. Did you say Potter? As in Harry Potter?" I grinned. "Yep, he's my big brother. We're twins actually, but he is older by ten minutes." I told the well rehearst story without flaw. "Cool! That's amazing." I nodded. Harry was amazing. I looked up towards the staff table to see Mcgonigal heading our way.  
"Hello Professor. How are you?" A very frazzled looking Mcgonigal sighed. "I'm alright deary. I've been better. I just want to remind you three to keep your heads low and remind Miss Lovegood to do the same. The Carrows can be nasty." I gulped. "Would meeting Amucus in his office tonight be keeping my head low?" I tried to put on a dazzling smile. "Tia, what happened! With your family and parentage(I knew what she meant by parentage) you of all people need to be escpecially careful." "Nothing, I simply told Alecto my name and Amucus heard. He asked if I would see him. I tried to get out of it, but there was only so much I could do. In my defence I think I actually charmed them." I was offened that she thought I had done something in the less than an hour I had been at school. Aw well, I was a Potter/Riddle. It came with the reputation which I had double. She sighed once more. "Well, alright, but do try and stay out of trouble. If you need me then do get me. I don't want you in danger." "Of course professor, but I'm pretty good at taking care of myself." "I know you are Potter." With that she wandered back towards the staff table.  
"Looks like your mad butt kissing skills didn't work to well with Mcgonigal," Ginny teased. "Oh just shut up already." I said. The food was good, but it was weird not having harry and ron stuffing their mouths and Hermione going on about her class list. I was pretty smart and my friends often called me teachers pet and know it all, but no one could compare to Hermione. People said I came close, but she was the queen. At the end of the feast Snape stood up. "Your attention please. You have all been made aware of our new staff adjustments. I would also like to point out that Defense Against the dark Arts is now simply Dark Arts. Muggle studies is now a mandatory class as well. I will have you all know that we will have the great privilege of hosting guests throughout the school year. These will be rather important guests and as such you will all behave. Perhaps some of you lucky older students will even be given opportunities. Now off to bed with you all." We stood and I turned to Neville and Ginny. "I'll send out a message on the coins. Meeting tonight in the common room. You guys will have to start without me. You can bet we are going to need DA to get through this year." I turned to Devin who was standing nearby. "Take this. Your brother will explain it to you." With that I headed towards the Dark Arts office.  
I knocked on the classroom door and waited for a reply. "Come in." I heard Amucus' voice call. I slowly opened the door and entered the room. It was dark and cool. I tried to put on a brave, but friendly face as I walked toward the place were Amucus and Alecto sat. "Ah, Potter. I'm glad you came. Have a seat, please." He waved tentatively towards the seat. It seemed they were both testing me. My brothers reputation preceded him. I would play along for now and pretend to be the good twin, but when the time came I was going to make their lives(and likely mine) miserable. "Thank you," I said taking the seat hehad pointed to. "We spoke to the Dark Lord a few moments ago and he seemed curious about you. He said that he knew of you. It also seems your brother is not the only one who has given our cause trouble in the past. Although, our lord was surprised when we told him that you were rather obedient tonight. He is anxious to hear more about you." Great, Voldemort wanted to keep tabs on me. When Amucus mentioned my causing trouble I had to assume it was in refrence to the graveyard incident.  
"I saw your house received a handful of new members. That must be exciting. You were speaking to one in particular were you not?" He inquired. I really didn't want to small talk, but it seemed Amucus didn't care. "That was Devin Creevy. His older brother, Colin, is a sixth year and a friend of mine." "Interesting. I know you have matters to attend too so to get to the reason I asked you to see me..." I refrained from rolling my eyes. It was obvious. "You want to know if I know where Harry is."  
"Well, yes. You are a quick one aren't you."Amucus said. "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea where my brother is. After he disappeared from the wedding no one heard from him again. He wasn't about to tell any of us either." Amucus studied me for a moment. He seemed to be deciding whether or not he believed me. I put on the most innocent look I could. I knew Voldemort's people liked to accuse you of lying even when you weren't, Finally he nodded. "Thank you Potter, you are free to leave. Have a good night." I smiled at them both. "Thank you professors." With that I left.  
When I reached the common room the DA meeting was in full swing. They were discussing where and when to meet. "Lets us the room of requirement again. We can meet tomorrow at 6 if that works for everyone." Everybody agreed and we headed to bed looking forward to the next nights meeting. I was a bit worried about taking over completely. Harry had always been in charge and he was better than me, but if he and the others believed in me I would try.  
The next morning I was late for breakfast. Hermione usually woke me up and she was gone. Just one more thing I would have to get used to. Ginny handed me my schedule when I sat down. Looking it over I found that I started the day with transfiguration. Then I had a free period, lunch, Dark Arts, and charms. Not a bad schedule. I was even with luna during Charms. Dark Arts wasn't going to be fun, but I would just keep low. Neville and I headed to transfiguration and said goodbye to ginny who had muggle studies first.  
"Ah, Potter," said Mcgonigal when she saw us come in. "Was everything alright last night?" She looked worried. "Yep, they just wanted to know if I knew where Harry was. Obviously I don't. He's not that stupid. When I told them I didn't Amucus told me I could leave." She sighed in relief. "Well that's something good at least. Do you have either of them today?" I nodded. "Dark Arts with Amucus." "Well, just keep your head down. You don't want to get a target on your back." "Relax professor, Tia is a pro butt-kisser. She already has them under her thumb." Mcgonigal gave Neville a disapproving look as she returned to her desk.  
With Hermione gone it was easy for me to earn the top marks in class, earning me a bucket load of know-it-all and butt-kisser comments from Neville. We were able to have a good laugh at Malfoy who had accidentally turned Goyle into a rat instead of turning the bird in front of him into one. After class we headed to the library to relax. We met up with Luna, Seamus, and Pavarti to chat for a while. By lunch time I was feeling pretty good about the way things were going. That changed very rapidly when we reached the lunch table. A very nervous Devin was wating for us.


	3. Dueling the ferret

We reached Dark Arts and sat down. On the plus it couldn't be that much worse than Snape teaching last year. We were some of the last into the room which left only seats near the front of the room open. It seemed no Gryffindor wanted to sit near Amucus Carrow. His reputation preceded him. "Attention class. I am Proffesor Carrow and this is Dark Arts." I turned to Neville. "No duh." I whispered. "Now this year you will be learning many rather new things. This class will be run a little differently and I expect you all to follow expectations. Is that understood?" As if on queue the Slytherins all chorused 'yes professor Carrow.' The Gryffindors said nothing. "You call me the butt-kisser." I joked quietly, receiving a few laughs. "Now why don't we see what you know. What is this spell?" he asked casting the cruciatus at a bird in a cage. "Does he think we're idiots?" Neville shrugged. Multiple Slytherin hands shot up in reply.  
"Mr. Malfoy." Amucus said. "The Cruciatus curse, Proffesor." Amucus nodded. "Very good. Ten points to Slytherin." I turned to the surrounding Gryffindors. "Now there's a suckup if I ever saw one. Bloody ferret." We all chuckled until Amucus spoke. "Ms. Potter, do you have something you wish to say? There seems to be a lot of whispering coming from you." I smiled sweetly. "It's nothing professor." He shook his head. "I insist. If you have something to say, we all want to here it." I sighed and against my better judgment spoke. "I was simply informing my fellow classmates that Malfoy, not I was the suck up and reminding them that he is a bloody ferret." I said, my eyes not leaving Malfoy the entire time.  
"Watch your mouth Potter. I am no such thing." I rolled my eyes. "Oh really, Malfoy. Then how come you can't help, but suck up to every teacher who ever so much as spoke to your father, hmm? Of course, you don't have much of an example to follow. With your father at his 'lords' beck and call. It's pathetic really. He's a coward, just like you."  
"That. Is. Enough. Potter, detention for your outburst and ten points from Gryffindor. I will not here disrespect for the Dark Lord or his followers." I stood. "None of them have earned respect. Voldemort does not deserve the respect of a cockroach. Nor do you or Malfoy!" Neville pulled me back down, but the damage had already been done. I was on the ground writhing in pain in an instant. When the curse let up I hoped onto my feet quickly, not wanting to look weak. I sat back in my seat as Amucus began to teach again as if nothing had happened. The rest of the class went on without incident. I continued to make jokes, but Amucus had learned his lesson and did not comment. The bell rang and I got up to leave.  
"Ms. Potter would you please stay a moment... along." he added, glancing at Neville and the others. "Of course, professor." I turned to Neville. "It's alright. I'll see you soon." The classroom emptied before Amucus spoke. "You don't seem to learn Potter. Even after punishment you continued to insult your classmates. I believe a weeks detention would be best." A week?! Was he crazy. "That's insane! Besides they don't deserve anything. They are all slimy gits just like you." I was once again writhing in pain. " I had hoped you would be more agreeable. It seems that is not the case. I will have you know, Potter, the Dark Lord does not take kindly to insult. One more wrong move and he will here about everything. Understood?" I looked up at him and could tell that he meant it. I nodded, not really sure I meant it. "Good, now get out!" I stood up and left the classroom, no need to tell me twice.  
I was almost to the great hall for dinner when I heard a voice behind me. "Oi, Potter you think your so big don't you. Your really just a sad excuse for a girl who wants to be famous like her brother. You and him are both useless little twits." I glared at him. "Shut up Malfoy. Your the pathetic little suck up." I saw him pull his wand out and produced mine just in time to block the sectemsepra curse from hitting me dead on. I sent a stunning jinx back which he blocked. We continued to duel and both got pretty scratched up. I had just blocked another nasty curse from Draco and was about to send an equally nasty one back when a voice boomed over our shouting. "ENOUGH!" I looked up to see Snape glaring at both of us. Behind him stood the Carrows.


	4. Head Greasygit's office

I looked up to see Snape glaring at both of us. Behind him stood the Carrows. Uh oh... "Potter, Draco follow me." We followed after Snape and the Carrows in silence. I was feeling slightly singled out since I was the only non-death eater in the group. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it was not going to be good. Amucus' words kept ringing through my head "Another wrong move and the dark lord will here about everything." It wasn't my fault. Malfoy had attacked me, but they wouldn't care. My head was still spinning when we reached the entrance to the headmaster's office. We entered the room and Snape gestured to the two seats in front of the desk. Malfoy and I both sat down. I could tell Malfoy was nervous, was he on a tighter leash than I had expected?  
"Would one of you like to explain what happened?" He said looking at the two of us. We probably looked pretty pathetic as we both stuttered over what happened, trying to be louder than the other. "SILENCE. One at a time. Draco, you first." "Of course," I muttered. "What was that Potter?" He eyed me carefully. "Nothing." "Good, Draco?"  
"She insulted me. She told me to shut up and called me pathetic and a suck up!" I almost wanted to laugh because I knew that was enough to condemn me. They would not ask why I had done those things. "Is that true, Potter." "Yes, but..." Snape glared at me. "Then I thinks that's enough." I practically shouted at him. "I only said that because he insulted me first and wouldn't stop. Then he bloody tried to hex me. If I hadn't gotten my wand out in time I would be in the hospital wing instead. But perhaps you would prefer that." The whole room was staring at me. It was as though they had never seen someone interrupt the headmaster before. It was nothing new to me. I did it all the time to Dumbledore and I liked him. Snape was a whole different matter. Snape finally spoke. "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting. Now Draco, did you insult Potter?" Malfoy looked torn. "Sort of. More taunted." It was Malfoy's turn to be glared at. "And did you attempt to hex her first?" Malfoy's voice got quitter. "Yes, but only after she called me pathetic." I jumped in. "Only because you called me pathetic first."  
"Enough. I thought I said one at a time Potter. It seems you are both at fault, though you did not need to react to Draco's comments Potter. That was rather childish." I scoffed. "Oh, so now I'm childish for standing up for myself." "That is not standing up for yourself. It is being foolish and rash. Now you will both receive detention tomorrow night and ten points from your houses." I rolled my eyes. "Um, professor, I already have detention tomorrow night." I said, my voice dripping with sweetness. "For what Potter, its the first day of school?" Snape looked baffled. Could I really have gotten more than one detention in less than a day. I may be a Potter, but I wasn't Harry. Even he hadn't done that. Surprise I now had nine.  
"For poor behavior in class. In fact, I believe this whole siduation leads back to Potter's behavior towards her classmates this afternoon." Amucus said. I turned around to see him smiling evily at me. Did he really want to bring Voldemort upon me? "What happened?" Snape practically growled at me. I gulped. "Um, well, the usual. We had Dark Arts with the Slytherins. In my opinion that should never happen unless you want there to be problems. Anyway, the Slytherins tried to act like know it alls. The Gryffindors had a laugh. The Gryffindors got in trouble, mostly me. I didn't think I should be in trouble. I got into more trouble because that's the way my life goes. Class went on. Teacher asked me to stay after, about like what used to happen in potions and Umbridges class. I irritated teacher and got in more trouble. Malfoy saw me in the hallway and decided to poke fun at the trouble I was unfairly in. I ended up in here in more trouble. So goes my life." I spoke rather dramatically for emphasis. That was not a very clear answer, but from what I gather you deserved the trouble you got, as usual. Perhaps detention the next night?" "I have detention then, too. In fact I have it for a week." I said with a slight smile. I had done it. I had baffled Snapey. My smile faded when Amucus stepped in. "If I may interject. I can handle Potter's punishment. She knew very good and well what getting into anymore trouble meant. You see not only did she insult myself and her classmates, but the Dark Lord. She will be dealt with." I balked. Was he really going to tell Voldemort when what had happened with Malfoy wasn't even my fault. "You have to be joking. I didn't ask Malfoy to attempt to hex me. How is any of this my fault? Heck, I never asked for any of you lot to be here at all. All I want is a normal school year with my brother, but because of your precious lord he can't be." a lot of nasty glares. "Hush, Potter. That's enough from you for one day. That mouth of yours may get you into a lot of trouble someday, perhaps it already has. Severus I think Draco needs to see Madam Pomfrey. He has some rather nasty cuts." Snape looked Malfoy over. "Yes, indeed. I will take him." What about my injuries? "If you don't mind Alecto and I will deal with Potter. We will see you at the manor in an hour." Snape nodded and led Malfoy out of the office. Amucus roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me out as well. He brought me to the first spare room we came across, Alecto followed behind. When we reached a room he roughly shoved me inside and closed the door.  
"I had told you earlier that the dark Lord would here from me if you misbehaved again. Mark my words he will, escpecially after your last little rant. The Dark Lord will not be pleased. Now we have an hour to kill and I think you still need that extra detention." uh oh! I was on the floor before I could blink. I hadn't seen Amucus pull out a wand and it took me a second to register that it must have been Alecto. Her's didn't hurt as bad, but I still was in some serious pain. When it stopped I gasped for breath. It started again, almost immediately. This time was Amucus. Yep, he was worse. The second time the curse stopped it did not start back up again. I was about to get up when a sensation almost like cutting yourself ran down my arm. I gasped in pain and looked down to see a decent length cut on my arm. It stung badly. I looked up at Amucus who was staring down at me with a curious expression on his face. After a moment he spoke.  
"It really is a pitty you are so stubborn. I had hoped last night that you would not be." With that both Carrows exited the room. I stood up and walked into thehallway when I was sure that they were gone. I made my way down to the hospital wing. I was grateful that I could see no sign of Malfoy or Snape when I got there. I did see Ginny though. She was actually getting ready to leave. Ginny waited while madam Pomfrey helped me with my arm. We talked on the way back to the common room about what had happened. She was really worried about what was going to happen to me. The Dark Lord generally didn't take insults lightly. I didn't much care. Whatever was going to happen would.


	5. Death Eaters Descending

Amucus' Viewpoint:

The meeting was ending. As everyone exited the dining room I gestured to Alecto to stay. The Dark Lord had turned his back on the crowd, but he seemed to know we were still present. When the others had left he spoke. "You wish to speak to me Amucus?" He asked, turning around to face us. "Yes, my lord. If I may?" He nodded. "Speak Amucus. I presume it is in regards to Hogwarts?" "It is my lord. More specifically in regards to Tia Potter." The Dark Lords fae showed interest and I continued. "Last night when we spoke with her she had seemed obedient and a much better prospect than her brother. She certainly shows the potential that he does, but I had hoped it may be useful potential. Today, however, she was spiteful and disrespectful. She insulted her classmates and myself, outright disobeyed me, and then insulted yourself. Needless to say she was punished. Then in the evening she ended up in a duel with Draco Malfoy. It seems he may have started it, but she then insulted yourself and praised the light when we questioned her. She is a puzzle, my lord. I believe she could be of use to us. She needs to be put in her place, that is for sure, but she does not seem to be quite like her brother. There is something...different about her. I don't know how to describe it."  
te Dark Lord seemed to pondermy words for a moment. Suddenly I could feel him in my head. He was flipping through memories of the Potter girl. He pulled out with a blank expression. "I understand what you are trying to say. She certainly is peculiar. Perhaps she could be of use, but she needs to be taught a few things first. Number one, Do not insult me. Her brother doesn't seem to understand that either. It gets him in a lot of trouble, so to will it her. I think I may just visit the school tomorrow. Hmm, better yet I think a handful of the other death eaters shall as well. From what I gather she is not the only one who is becoming a problem. I will have Bella, Antonin, Lucius, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Yaxley, and Greyback join me. Alert the staff please Amucus. You are both excused."  
Tia's viewpoint:  
I awoke the next morning with a slight feeling of nervousness. While I knew something was going to happen and that I couldn't stop it, I felt a small feeling of dreed at what Voldemort(my father) might do when he heard about my behavior. I was known to the world as Harry Potter's sister. Insulting Voldemort when you have that title is never good. I arrived at breakfast to a horrifying surprise. Up at the staff table, along with the teachers, sat seven death eaters that sent a chill down my spine. I quickly walked over to where Ginny and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table. They both looked just as horrified as I did. Having the Carrows and Snape around was bad enough already. I had a sneaking suspicion that our behavior yesterday, more specifically my behavior, had brought this on. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I sat, but looking around, saw no one. "What the heck is going on?" I whispered as I sat down. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good. Even Snape doesn't look pleased." I looked up at the staff table to see a rather sour look on Snape's face. "Maybe he's just mad he has less power when more death eaters are around." I teased, in an attempt to lighten the mood. We did not say any more because Snape had stood and appeared to be about to speak.  
"Students, due to recent events there will be some measures taken. Some of you have decided that rules do not apply to you. You seem to believe you are above such things. I must inform you that you are severly mistaken. Yesterday, we had a few students who, even after punishments, refused to stop poor behavior. The Dark Lord does not approve of such things in his school. As such, he, as well as the death eaters whom you see at the staff table, will be dealing with any misdemeanors for the next couple of days. You would be wise to stay in line." As he said these words I understood who had been watching me when I came in. Voldemort himself appeared out of the shadows to many gasps and shocked look. The death eaters all wore a look of triumph. Voldemort nodded to Snape. "You are all dismissed to classes."  
We finished breakfast quickly. "what do you think they'll do to us, Tia?" Ask Ginny. "They can't phase me, but I'm worried about some of the younger kids." I nodded in agreement. "I guess we will just have to keep all the attention on us older kids. DA meeting to discuss during break today?" I asked pulling out my coin under the table. They both nodded with small smiles. I sent out the message, stuck the coin back in my pocket, and stood up. "Well, I guess we should head to class. I wouldn't worry. I have a sneaking suspicion I am one of the bigger reasons Voldemort is hear."  
I left the Great Hall with the others right behind me. Luna joined us as well. Before we got to the door, however, I heard my name being called. "Miss Potter, I thought you would like to know that you will be reporting to my office for your detention tonight. Be there at 6, no later. There is someone who would like to speak to you."Amycus Carrow said, with an evil smile . I smiled falsly. "Yes, professor." As we walked to class the other three gave me nervous glances, obviously worried for my safety. There was no doubt who that 'someone' was. Ginny and Luna had Dark Arts together first. Neville and I had Muggle studies, joys. As we entered the classroom my heart sank. In the front of the class, speaking with Alecto, was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Beside her stood Rudolphus. Neville looked ready to kill at the sight of them. A very large part of me wanted to play sick and say that Neville needed to escort me to the hospital wing.  
After the class had taken their seats Alecto started. The Lestranges remained in the corner. "Welcome to muggle studies. Previously this class has not been mandatory. It has also been falsely misleading. I am hear to ensure that all students learn the truth about the horrid creatures that muggles are. "I think she may have mixed up muggle studies with death eater studies." Alecto cast an angry glance my way. "Do you have something you wish to say, Miss Potter." "Nope. You wouldn't appreciate the joke." Bellatrix and Rudolphus had edged closer, obviously sensing the tention building. "Wouldn't I, Potter. Please enlighten me." I scoffed. "Enlighten you? That would be a far more difficult job than I wish to take on. For one thing I would have to convince you that you, not muggles are the horrid creature and you are far too self absorbed for that." I felt the curse hit me before I even realized she had sent it. Surprisingly I was not hit by the cruciatus, but a stinging jinx. It still hurt like heck, but not like the unforgivable would have. I looked back at Alecto with a slightly shocked look on my face. She smiled. "Consider it my gift to you Potter. I would love to do a whole lot more, but I think the Dark Lord would be rather displeased with me for damaging you before he gets his turn. Mark my words, though, everything you say and do is being reported back to him.  
"Now to continue with the class. As I was saying muggles are nasty beasts. They are primitive, far less superior beings. The only place they belong is at the foot of great wizards and witches." Neville spoke up. " So your calling yourself a great witch? I find it hard to believe that torturing and murdering innocent people makes you great." I looked at Neville to see a slightly nervous, but determined look on his face. " ." Alecto said glancing over at the Lestanges. As you are the only one of your little band of brats that has not yet gotten yourself in deeper than you wish to be I would be silent. Do not make a mistake, boy." It was Nevilles turn to scoff. "And standing up for whats right is a mistake. I'm pretty sure being silent and not stopping something you know is wrong out of fear is what leaves you with regret. I will not be silent. Tia is right. You are the monster." Apparently the Dark Lord had not spoken for Neville, because he was on the floor writhing in pain the minute he finished speaking. I noted that it was Bellatrix, not rudolphus who had cast the spell. Of course.  
When she let up the spell I knelt down beside him to help him up. When we were standing I grabbed his hand and headed for the door. "Where do you think your going?"Rudolphus' voice boomed. "To my common room. I've had enough of this." "If you leave the Dark Lord will know. You would be risking much for one childish act." I just kept walking, aware of the many eyes on our backs. We reached the common room and collapsed onto the counch. "You okay," I asked Neville. "Yeah, you?" I nodded. "For now." We both shivered in thought of my 'detention' tonight. In truth walking out had not been smart, but I wasn't sure staying was either.


End file.
